


Tell the World I've Lost My Home

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Feels, Loss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay made a goodbye video message for Kathryn.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway
Series: Tell the World I'm Not Coming Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tell the World I've Lost My Home

**Author's Note:**

> You all wanted it. Here it is. Chakotay's farewell and last wishes for Kathryn. 😭🥰

His appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Kathryn. I know you're watching this because I'm gone from this life."

He took a deep breath to contain himself.

"I know you'll want to crawl away to your quarters like you did in the Void. Please don't. For me. Please, I'm begging you. I don't want that. Allow the crew to help. They're our crew, after all. Don't blame yourself. No more self-sacrificing missions seeking redemption. I know you can get this crew home...with our crew's help and support. Our crew, a crew _we_ made together and that I'm so glad for. Also, I want you to keep my medicine bundle. It's the only thing besides my heart I can truly give you. It has some stones I have collected from each planet we've visited. I was collecting them and planned on giving them to you as a present when he got home."

He paused and thought a bit before continuing.

"I'm..."

Tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I had to do this to you. I'm supposed to be making your life easier, not harder. I'm so glad that we worked side-by-side and that you've given me peace. Peace I had been looking for in the course of many years. You are my peace. You are my best friend. You are my home, Kathryn. I love you so much. I believe you know that. You must know that. In my tribe we say that love binds us forever, no matter the paths our lives take."

"I love you, Kathryn. I always have. Always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Written 6/28/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
